


Четырнадцатый год || Year 14

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cousin Incest, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Little bit of humor, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, teen!Ensi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Энси слышит голоса, умеет ходить бесшумно — и знает, чего хочет.
Relationships: Ensi Hotakainen/Veeti Hollola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Четырнадцатый год || Year 14

В предбаннике сауны пахнет дымом, сухим деревом и травяными отварами тёти Кайно; на лавке лежит, свернувшись клубком, трёхцветная кошка — одна из тех, которых Энси притаскивала чуть ли не из каждой вылазки на руины цивилизации.

Старшие уже ушли, и Энси тоже, а Веети задержался. Он неторопливо и аккуратно высушивает полотенцем волосы: оно старое и ветхое, сделано ещё до эпидемии, — обтирает тело. От правого плеча вниз, через лопатку, неровные линии шрамов, и Веети ещё не привык до конца, как они стягивают кожу, — его «тест на иммунитет»; если уж он не заразился после такой раны, значит, не заразится вовсе.

Когда ещё работало радио, взрослые узнали, что некоторые люди и животные могут быть иммунны к Сыпи. Жаль, способ проверить был только один, и это не то, что станешь делать намеренно.

У матери Веети укус на лодыжке, у отца не хватает двух пальцев на руке. Семилетняя Энси загрызла, будто кошка, заражённую крысу — и дело обошлось тошнотой. А иммунен ли её отец, не было шансов понять: с такими ранами не живут независимо от заражения. (Веети помнит старый мир и думает, что в больнице дяде Саку могли бы помочь — но больниц вот уже четырнадцать лет как нет.)

Вытерев ноги, он выпрямляется — и вздрагивает, потому что в шаге перед ним стоит Энси, а он не слышал, как она вошла. Юная кузина умеет ходить бесшумно, и беззвучно открывать скрипучую дверь, видимо, тоже, хоть это и смахивает на магию.

Стоит теперь, скрестив руки на груди: тощая, хрупкая с виду — кажется, с тех пор, как она родилась, у них никогда не было достаточно еды, — влажные после сауны нечёсаные волосы обрамляют лицо, будто сплошь состоящее из углов и ломаных линий, липнут к острым скулам.

Её взгляд — словно бы вдаль, сквозь Веети, — немного пугает. Так может кошка смотреть в угол, в котором точно ничего нет.

Он оборачивает полотенце вокруг бёдер, стараясь держаться невозмутимо, и спрашивает:

— Забыла что-нибудь?

Энси смотрит ещё пару секунд, чуть покачивает головой — и требует вдруг:

— Поцелуй меня.

— Энси, ты чего? — только и может сказать Веети, еле справившись с изумлением.

— Ну не тётю Кайно же мне просить! — фыркает она невозмутимо. — Мне четырнадцать, а я ещё ни с кем не целовалась.

— Четырнадцать — не так уж много, — возражает Веети машинально. В четырнадцать ещё даже паспорт не получают — откуда-то всплывает в голове. _Энси, наверное, даже не знает, что такое паспорт_. А ему двадцать три, и он тоже ещё ни с кем не…

Энси смотрит сердито и пристально из-под неровно обрезанной чёлки.

— Четырнадцать — это, может быть, всё, что у меня есть. Может быть, завтра я не вернусь с вылазки в лес. Может, ты не вернёшься. Может, через месяц всех нас не будет.

«Может», — повторяет Веети одними губами, беззвучно; взгляд кузины, отблеск синеватого света на дне её зрачков приковывает к месту, не оставляет места для слов, но он всё-таки пытается возразить:

— Всё не настолько плохо… мы же научились тут жить, приспособились…

Они — почти все — живы до сих пор. Они научились охотиться, ловить рыбу, добывать необходимое в руинах старого мира. Это ведь неплохой результат?

Она отметает его возражения резким взмахом руки.

— Я слышу _их_ , Веети. Всё время.

— И сейчас? — глупо переспрашивает он.

— И сейчас. Помнишь братьев Арвола, которые приплывали с соседнего острова по весне? Теперь я слышу оттуда голоса. Там больше нет живых, — Энси говорит ровно и чётко, так, как заряжает винтовку, которая ещё пару лет назад была слишком тяжёлой для неё. — И, знаешь, если мама или тётя Кайно заболеют, я сама первая их пристрелю. Так что не говори мне про то, как мы приспособились, заткнись и поцелуй меня наконец, потому что невесты в ближайшие годы у тебя всё равно не будет — все вокруг умерли, — и я видела, чем ты занимаешься в сауне, когда получается задержаться одному.

Энси подступает ближе, смотрит пристально и хищно, облизывая губы. Веети неожиданно ясно видит, что её худенькое тело округлилось на груди — а на ней только брюки и нижняя рубашка, и сквозь тонкую ткань проступают очертания затвердевших сосков.

— Поцелуй меня, — повторяет Энси. Обещает мягко, почти нежно: — Я никому не расскажу.

…у её губ, сухих и горячих, привкус хвои и мыла.


End file.
